750wordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Research Methods
Final Project Research Methods Sample Solicitation After posting a request for participants willing to help with a writing assignment on social media, I had several dozen respond that they were interested. From here, I explained the extent of their participation and what I would use this research for. I asked the volunteers to make an account on 750words.com and, in relation to my previous research focus, provided a list of guided reflection questions to gauge their initial digital competency and then reflect upon the impact that their use of the site after completing their week-long participation. Participant Demographics After hearing the parameters of participation, many of the initial volunteers declined to continue. This was largely due to time constraints and discomfort with committing to writing 750 words a day. Although this sample was assembled from convenience, the ten who participated from start to finish had a diverse background and varying levels of experience and expertise with writing. The volunteers all have completed some level of post-graduate education. They all have or are currently completing their bachelor’s degree in a variety of fields, including English, Anthropology, Business, Mass Communications, Biology, and Chemistry. After volunteering to help me with the project, all of the volunteers were given an identical description and background of the site to level their initial knowledge of 750words.com. Each participant was instructed to use the site every day over the course of the week and then respond to the following questions based on their experience. Guided Reflection Questions First Day Reflection * As you start this project, how well can you navigate digital spaces? * Do you typically write every day? If not, what keeps you from writing more consistently? * When do you feel you write more effectively? * When free writing, what topics do you typically select? What moods and themes do you feel would come up most frequently? * In what ways do you think you could benefit from more consistent writing each day? * What insecurities do you have as a writer? Final Day Reflection * Do you feel that this exposure on 750words.com has improved your comfort level with digital writing tools? * In reference to the metadata statistical outputs provided by the site, have you learned anything about yourself as a writer? * Do you feel that you are more likely to write in a notebook or on a digital space such as this one? * Do you feel that the gameified nature of this site (badges, points) could prove as an incentive to your writing? Or, would engaging with an online community increase your accountability to write each day? * When you write only for yourself, knowing that no one else will see it, what impact does this have on what you write? * Do you feel that this exercise has changed the way that you view your own writing or the way that you will prioritize taking the time to write each day? Category:Eng460 Category:750words.com Category:Guided Reflection Questions Category:Demographics Category:Solicitation Category:Participation